Just a Mortal With a Smart Mouth
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: Kaisha Draecon brings Serana to Castle Volkihar, encountering Harkon and feeling the need to be a pain in his arse. Please R


I felt like doing this out of the blue for my Breton-Nord Dovahkiin, Kaisha. in the storyline I am going on, Kaisha was exploring an unknown crypt and found Serana and brought her to Castle Volkihar. When the Dawnguard(Kyran Fireheart and Draco, my friends character) arrived however, they only found an empty monolith and were forced to return to Fort Dawnguard, thinking that the Vampires had beaten them to whatever was once contained in the crypt.

* * *

I stood overlooking an ancient grand hall reeking of stale air, blood, and rotting flesh, watching as the vampire I had found in the crypt I was exploring spoke to her father. The aura he radiated in sent the dragon blood flowing within me to ignite my nerves, there was something sinister about him, he was no normal vampire.

"Now tell me," echoed the strange vampire's voice "who is this stranger you brought into our hall?" he asked.

I looked back down to where the vampires stood in the center,

"This is the woman who rescued me, my savior…" the female vampire replied.

Even from where I stood I could see the strange vampire furrow his brow,

"Come closer mortal, I wish to speak with you. Now!" he ordered.

I took a deep breath, soothing my nerves fired up by my dragon blood and walked down the ancient steps, keeping my eyes trained on the vampires gathered throughout the hall. I stopped until I was roughly several feet from the vampire, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alright, I'm closer," I said "now speak!" I said in a mimic of the tone he had used, earning several gasp from the surrounding vampires.

The vampire's eyes flared in what I guessed to be anger,

"You will do well to mind your tongue mortal!" the vampire hissed "I will not be ordered around by someone who can easily have their life ended with a simple flick of my wrist!" he added as he crossed his arms.

I chewed my lip in response,

"I should however just end your life since you have insulted me, however you have earned my gratitude for returning my daughter safely to me," the vampire said in a much calmer tone "tell me," he added in a slight inquisitive tone "what is your name?" he asked.

"I am Kaisha Draecon," I answered "now I presume you will tell me your name?" I asked with an arched brow.

The vampire held back a chuckle,

"I am Harkon, Lord of this court," he aptly answered with a smirk "by now my daughter would have told you what we were…" he stated.

I knew they were vampires, but I felt the sudden urge to be a pain in this man's arse,

"A reclusive cannibal cult?" I asked.

Harkon sighed heavily,

"You could consider us that," he replied in a slight amused tone "but no, we are among the oldest and most powerful Vampires in all of Tamriel," he added in a noble tone.

"That was my second guess…" I said with a slight sigh.

Harkon narrowed his eyes slightly,

"Don't try and fool around with me," he said in a stern voice that caused shivers to run down my spine.

Harkon began to pace, keeping his eyes glued to me,

"We have lived here for centuries, free from the petty squabbles of Tamriel, we lived in peace amongst each other," he explained before stopping in his tracks, his face seemed to darken "But all that changed when my traitor wife stole away all that I value the most…" he added with acid dripping from his voice.

I sighed heavily,

"Is there a point to this useless prattling?" I asked.

The vampires surrounding us gasped once more,

"There is," Harkon said, not even caring about threatening me again "I wish to offer you an award for returning the Elder Scroll and my daughter to me," he stated.

"I have no need for a reward," I said coolly.

"I offer no bounty of gold or jewels," Harkon said sharply "there is only one thing that is in equal value to my daughter and the Elder Scroll she carries," Harkon added as he turned to face me, his arms crossed behind his back.

"I have a feeling it has to do with blood," I said as I rolled me eyes.

"You are rather smart for a mortal," Harkon said with a slight chuckle in his tone "But not just any blood, I offer you mine so that you can walk as a lion amongst sheep," he added in a rather proud tone.

I pushed away his insult and smiled,

"I am afraid to decline our offer," I said calmly.

"Perhaps you need convincing?" Harkon said proudly "behold the power!" he roared in triumph before he doubled over in pain, red and black ooze starting to cover his form before being replaced by a creature with grey-green skin.

I placed a finger to my chin in thought as I examined him, his face resembled that of a bat, but I could see that this was none other than a vampire created solely from Molag Bal.

"I still decline your offer," I said in a noble tone.

"Then I banish you!" Harkon said coldly.

I sighed and held up my hands as purple energy began to appear in his hands.

"I already have one vampire in my family; I don't need to add any more…" I said.

Harkon sighed heavily, the purple energy vanishing.

"Yes, I am well aware of this family member you speak of," he said as he laced two of his clawed fingers on either side of his eyes.

"What did she do this time?" I asked in a groan.

"She?" Harkon asked with confusion in his tone "I am speaking of one of my own," Harkon stated.

I sighed heavily,

"Never mind…it's a long story," I answered "besides, I think you were banishing me…"I said as I gestured to his clawed fingers.

Before I could even form another syllable, I found myself outside, by the dock across the sea from the castle. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly,

"Fresh air…" I whispered before turning towards a black horse with blazing crimson eyes.

* * *

"Lord Harkon, what was all the commotion?" asked a silken voice.

Harkon turned and looked at the voice's owner, who stood in the doorway leading to the library of the Castle. He was a lesser vampire of the clan, clad in the robes most of the clan wore. He had twin teal markings upon his cheeks, one marred by twin scars. He was blonde, his hair reaching his shoulders with some pulled back in a small tail. Though he was rather young when turned, the neatly trimmed beard on his face made him appear older.

"Just a mortal with a smart mouth," Harkon answered before turning away from the lesser Vampire, his cape flapping from his swift movements.

The lesser vampire chuckled,

"We never see many of those anymore…" the Lesser Vampire said to himself.


End file.
